Not the Best Idea
by Michi41
Summary: REWRITE. When Ginger's 'study party' sounds like the most boring thing in the world, a few of her friends try to make things a bit more interesting. Mentioned Phinbella, Balinger, and Phatie if you squint. One-shot.


**So…some of you might remember this as the story I wrote before I took it down where everyone in the PnF gang except for five people got drunk. Can I say just how ashamed I am now, reading over that again? It's not good for a show as innocent as Phineas and Ferb. So while this rewrite I'm doing will be similar to the original plot, it'll have _far_ less drunks and weirdness and instead be a little more realistic as far as the show goes. I hope you enjoy this version a little better than the previous one if you read that one, and it you didn't read that one…then just enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Aubrey, Lilly, and Savannah: The unnamed Fireside Girls on the show. Vienna: me. Emily: Melty94 on DeviantArt. Everyone else: Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

_**Friday, March 13**_

_**Katie**_

"Oh, shoot," my friend Adyson Sweetwater grumbles next to me, glancing down at her cell phone while keeping it as far hidden away from the teachers as possible. Cell phones are taken away in our school if they're found while being used. "I have a text from Ginger."

I glance curiously at her as she reads it. What's so bad about Ginger? I mean, has she been unbelievably annoying ever since she got together with Baljeet a few days ago? Uh, yeah. But whether or not Adyson wants to admit it, Ginger's our friend. Therefore, we should see what she has to say. "So what does it say in the text?" I wonder.

Her head turns towards mine, and she rolls her eyes as she stuffs her phone back into the pocket of her hoodie. "She invited us, as well as everyone else, to a _study party _at her house tonight. Whoo-hoo."

"A…study party?"

"Hey guys," our friend Holly Walker says from behind, and I turn around to see her with her girlfriend (Yes, they're girls and they're going out. It's a long story.) Aubrey Sansone, who looks just as hyper as usual.

"Did you know that oranges are just red apples? I read it on Wikipedia this weekend," she chirps.

Holly looks at her strangely. "Aubrey, you can't read. You've told me a billion times that you still haven't learned the second half of the alphabet."

"I know. My mom read it to me. Remember, I also don't know how to turn on a computer," the brunette reminds her.

"Okay, I'm tired of hearing chit-chat about stuff we already know about," Adyson snaps as she reaches back into her pocket, takes her phone out, and kind of waves it in the air. "Holly, have you gotten a text from Ginger?"

"What text?"

"About that stupid study party," she moans.

"Oh my gosh, there's a study party?" our other friend Vienna Thompson asks from behind us, startling us. She grins as more excitement seeps into her voice with every word. "That'll be absolutely perfect for our studying of the SATs. If I do well on that, it'll be perfect for my college application to the absolutely amazing performing arts school, where I'll become a more famous Broadway star than Idina Menzel or Kristin Chenoweth. Also-"

"If you say one more word full of nonsense, I'll pound your face in," Adyson threatens with a groan, once again shoving the phone into her pocket. "I've heard enough endless talk from all of the teachers and certain other people today. I don't need any _more _of it."

"Well, I apologize," Vienna says, sounding offended. "I just thought it would be good for-"

"Us to hear you say how talented you are at singing? Sorry, wrong number," Holly interrupts, and Adyson snickers, as Aubrey just looks confused at the whole thing. I suppose that's not surprising though, considering how she doesn't understand a whole lot of stuff.

"Um, guys, can we get back to this whole party thing?" I ask them to take the attention off of Vienna for once. She smiles at me gratefully as I continue. "What are we going to do about it? Are we even _going_?"

"Is it even a party?" Adyson inquires after recovering from her snickering. "Or are we all just going to sit in a circle and review vocabulary words?"

Aubrey gasps. "That's what they did on Sesame Street last week!" she says loudly, and an English teacher standing outside of her door glares at us as Holly looks wearily at her girlfriend.

"Aubrey, what did I say about talking loudly in the hallway?" she scolds her as if she's four years old. Although with the way Aubrey acts, it kind of makes sense.

"Sorry," the Hispanic informs her, hanging her head with shame.

"So back to the party, _once again_," I remind the other four as we move to the other side of the hallway to avoid some of the football players, who are basically shoving everyone in their path. "Are we going, or not? I imagine Ginger would want to know immediately; you know her."

Everyone remains silent for the next few seconds as they think about what I just asked them. Finally, Vienna breaks the silence in our little circle. "Well, _I _want to do well on the tests. And I spend my evenings practicing my Tony award acceptance speech and improving my voice, so obviously, I don't typically have _time_ to study." She glances at us over her binder. Since she's so short and therefore has little arms, she's clearly struggling to hold on to it. "So I'm going. How about you all?"

I shrug. "I guess I'm going," I state, blowing a random piece of blond hair out of my eyes. "Who knows? It could be fun."

"Besides, she didn't even give us that much information," Holly adds. "You're right, Katie. We don't even know what Ginger has planned." She smiles at Aubrey, who smiles right back. "Aubs and I'll be there."

Aubrey suddenly looks taken aback, the smile slowly slipping off of her face. "Who's Aubs?" she wonders, looking concerned. "I thought my name was Aubrey."

"Oh God," Adyson mutters, rolling her eyes.

Holly glares at her as she responds to Aubrey's statement. "Aubs is a nickname I made up for you," she explains, and Aubrey seems to understand as she starts nodding and begins to smile again.

"So that leaves you, Adyson," Vienna tells her best friend that's in an extremely bad mood for some reason. "Are you coming, or not?"

The sarcastic brunette bites her lip as all of our eyes stare at her. The warning bell rings, and other students around us hurry into their classes as we're still standing there. Luckily, our nearest class is just around the corner, so it won't take us too long. However, Vienna is looking away nervously, probably afraid of damaging her permanent record.

"You know what? Fine," Adyson groans, and Vienna just randomly bolts off down the hallway. Guess she doesn't care to hear any more, not that I blame her. I'm about ready to do the same thing. "I'll go to the party. But-" She pauses, and a small smirk comes up onto her face. "I'm going to make it just a _little _more interesting."

"What do you mean?" Holly calls out to her, but she's disappeared inside of the classroom before she can respond.

* * *

_**Several class periods later**_

"Why was Adyson so annoyed over _studying?_" Milly Parker asks me quietly. It is ours, Savannah Schumacher's, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's study hall period, and for that, we have the option of either staying in the classroom or going to the library. Obviously, we chose the latter. We don't have to stay completely silent in here as long as we're quiet.

"I don't think it was all about the studying," I reply in response without looking up from my science book. "I think it was about Ginger being the one to hold it."

"It has to be the latter," Isabella agrees as she taps a finger repeatedly on the table, clearly bored. She's had her homework done for a while now. "I mean, whenever I talk about Phineas in front of her, she gets this irritated look on her face and then changes the subject."

"Well, I don't blame her for being annoyed with Ginger," Savannah states with a shrug. "I haven't been able to hang out with her ever since the whole thing with Baljeet happened. I mean, it's not like I'm not happy for her, but-" She then stops talking at this point and instead just stares at the ground. I have to say, I feel sorry for her. Ginger's been her closest friend ever since she joined our Fireside Girl troop when she was eleven, but over the past couple of years, Ginger's kind of branched out into different interests. Interests that don't include Savannah.

"I understand," Isabella reminisces. "Gretchen and I used to be really close, but when Emily moved here, I kind of…abandoned her." She sighs. "I feel bad about that."

"Okay, can we get back to the party here?" I whisper since I notice that the librarian's glaring at us. Guess we're not being all that quiet. "Are we all going? Holly, Aubrey, Vienna, and even Adyson are. Although Adyson said she was going to make it more 'interesting'." I shrug. "God knows what that even means, but at least she'll be there."

"When is it?" Milly wonders.

"Tonight," I tell her. "At her house."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, considering it's her party. Um…yeah, I think I'm free. My step mom's been pretty good in her pregnancy lately, so I don't need to be home." She nods. "I'm in."

"Yeah, same," Savannah mumbles. "I've nothing else to do."

"What about the guys?" Isabella asks, getting a slightly dreamy look on her face. Likely thinking of Phineas, which kind of ticks me off since I secretly have a _small _crush on him, too. I'm sorry, that kind of…came out of nowhere. I've just always kept it quiet. I don't want to know what Isabella's reaction would be if I told her. It would be bad.

"Katie? Katie?"

"Huh? What?" I ask, snapping out of my trance to see the other three staring at me with slight concern.

"You kind of just…zoned out when I asked if the guys were going to be there," Isabella says, giving me a strange look. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I say, waving a hand in the air as if to push my thoughts from the past minute aside. "As for the answer to your question, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure. I'm positive that Baljeet's going to be there, so I don't see why the others won't be, too."

Isabella gets a wide grin plastered on her face. "Yay," she squeals quietly, clapping her hands as silently as humanely possible.

"Yeah," Savannah mutters. She finally looks up from her reading book, long blondish-brown hair covering her face. "They could _possibly _make things a little more interesting than just studying."

* * *

_**At Ginger's house six hours later**_

"What's the definition of…ardor?" Ginger asks Django Brown, who blows more of his hair out of his face before replying.

"Intensity of passion or affection," he yawns, stretching his arms before sinking deeper into the couch.

"Good," Baljeet tells him. He flips through his dictionary of SAT words, but before he can say another word, Gretchen speaks up.

"Can you possibly do a few _harder _words?" she wonders while yawning just like Django did a moment earlier. "I've known some of the words you've said since middle school."

"No problem, Gretchen. Here is one. 'Galvanism'."

"Uh…something to do with electricity?"

"Yes. Current electricity, especially that arising from chemical action."

"God, this is so _boring,_" Savannah groans quietly beside me so that the brainiacs won't hear what she's saying as they're speaking to each other. "I mean, look. Even Phineas and Ferb look exhausted."

I turn to see Phineas rubbing his eyes and Ferb, who is next to him, trying his best to stay alert, but to no avail as he slinks down in the couch just like Django. "Hey, Ginger," Phineas says with his usual cheery smile. "Are you _sure _you don't want me and Ferb to make something for you? Like…a machine that'll tell you the definition and then you guess the word? Or, oh, I know! How about some kind of game show relating to all of this? Or-"

"No Phineas, I believe that we're fine," Ginger replies, and his smile disappears. She then glances at the doorway with a frown. "It's weird how Adyson, Buford, Lilly, and Irving still haven't arrived yet."

"Maybe they skipped out on this," Emily Kinney suggests. "I mean, I suppose it would be rude, but-"

"Well, they still should have _said _something," Ginger moans, getting up from her place on a chair and walking over to the large window the next room over in the dining room. As she does this, we huddle together like we're a football team going over our past plays.

"This freaking _sucks,_" Holly sighs, randomly kicking at the ground for no apparent reason. "I had a feeling this would be boring, but not _this _boring."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree," Vienna replies, and I can't help but notice that her triangle-shaped waves in her hair look frizzier than usual. It must have been the static on the floor, which she was lying on.

"I even suggested a whole bunch of ideas," Phineas complains, looking somewhat upset. "She didn't even want any of them! I seriously almost went crazy!"

"I am terribly sorry," Baljeet admits. "I was just about to inform you to go ahead and create something truly magnificent like you always do, but she answered before I could."

"Studies have shown that women tend to talk faster than men do," Ferb speaks for the first time that day. This isn't that surprising, though. He rarely speaks more than two sentences a day to most of us, if that. I suspect he talks a little more when it's just his family members, although I don't know.

We then hear Ginger heading back to the living room, so we quickly head back to our original spots and attempt to look happy as she walks in. "Good news, guys," she says, and she continues before anyone can even guess what the supposedly good news is. "The others are here. I saw them walk into the driveway, which is a little weird since they all have their licenses except maybe for Irving, but I don't know."

_Good. Now shut up, _I think to myself, and I can tell by the looks on some other people's faces that they feel exactly the same way.

The doorbell then rings, and Ginger goes over to answer the door. When she opens it, the other four simply stroll in. Buford's holding some kind of bottle, and Irving just looks overwhelmed as well as…really happy. His girlfriend Lilly is giggling and kind of holding onto him in a disturbing way, and Adyson just looks dazed.

"Um…guys?" Ginger says, seeming to notice the strange behavior coming from the four. "Why are you all acting weird?"

"You remember when I said I was gonna make the party interesting?" Adyson slurs, sort of just leaning against the doorway. It doesn't take long for me to realize that she's specifically talking to me, Holly, and Vienna. Sure, Aubrey was there too, but we all know Aubrey has the intelligence of a six-year old, so that probably wouldn't do very well when it would come to her remembering things.

"Uh…yeah?" Holly tells her, looking a little creeped out.

"Well-" She hiccups again, and Buford rolls his eyes as she giggles in a similar manner as Lilly, who is still mute for the most part.

"They were at my house to sorta pick me up to go to this thing," he explains. "For some stupid reason, my mom kept my dad's old liquor cabinet thing open. Which is really weird, since he hasn't been back to our house in maybe…fourteen years? But anyway, so that happened, and then Adyson, Lilly, and Irving decided to be morons and go in there."

"So they're drunk?" Django clarifies, staring wide-eyed at the non-sobers, who have all fallen to the floor, still giggling hysterically.

"No, they're just being stupid and making fools of themselves on purpose," Buford sarcastically responds. "Yes, they're drunk."

My eyes widen, as does everyone else's. The room remains silent for a little while as we process this information. Three of our friends did something…illegal?

Gretchen is the first one to break the silence. "But why didn't you stop them?" she wonders, giving him a 'are you serious' face. "It's _your _house!"

"I was in the bathroom," Buford grunts. "I came out to see Adyson chuggin' this thing-" He gestures to the bottle in his hand. "And so I grabbed it outta her hand. But it was too late. These two were already drunk, and she was not too long after." He sighs before putting the bottle of alcohol down on a nearby side table. "I feel kinda bad, but what are you gonna do?"

"Hold on," Isabella speaks up while frowning. "Something doesn't seem right here. I had to do a report on alcohol for our sophomore project last year. There's no way someone could become intoxicated in such a short amount of time. It doesn't make any sense."

"But it was probably only their first time drinking," Vienna points out while biting her lip at the sight of her intoxicated best friend. "Therefore, their bodies probably felt the shock from it immediately and…well, they got drunk."

Isabella shrugs. "I suppose…" She trails off. "I guess I just didn't want to come to terms with the fact that some of our friends were drinking underage."

"It's lucky that you got them over here without any police officers seeing," Ginger informs Buford with a serious look. "And thank God my mom isn't home for another day or two. She'd flip at the sight."

"And thank God it's Friday," I pipe up, making everyone laugh at least a little bit. "Think if we had to go to school tomorrow."

"Seriously," Phineas agrees with me. "Besides, Ferb and I are due for some new projects. We weren't able to do any last weekend since we were visiting Candace and she insisted on no inventions."

"Yeah Phineas, that's great," Milly informs him with a smile. Her expression then grows serious. "But what are going to do with them? Clearly, we can't take them to their parent's houses in this state. They'd think it was all Ginger's fault when it obviously wasn't. It was their own faults."

"I could just say that Adyson and Lilly are sleeping over with me," Ginger offers, making a face. "Although I don't really like either of them, that's really the only logical thing we can do."

"And I could tell Irving's mom that he's staying with me, when in reality, he'll be over here," Django says to us.

"Excellent," Ginger says, her voice faltering. "Only one problem. There's no way in _heck _that you're all leaving me alone here with these three."

"So that only means one thing," Vienna groans, and we all realize what exactly she means even before she says it. "We've all got to sleep over."

Ginger bites her lip. "I…suppose that could work," she says, rubbing the back of her neck. "Obviously, you're all going to have to call your parents, and I'm going to have to get the extra blankets out of the basement-" She shudders. "But I would appreciate that. Thanks, guys."

* * *

_**The next morning**_

I wake up to the sound of a rooster crowing off in the distance, which is weird since there aren't that many farms around here, but whatever. Glancing over at the nearby alarm clock, I can see that it's seven-thirty in the morning. Good timing.

Milly stirs next to me on the guest bed before yawning. She turns towards me, and I have to struggle not to laugh at her curly hair being even more curly thanks to sleeping in an unfamiliar environment. "Morning, sunshine," I tease her as I look around the guest room that we're sleeping in. Also in the room are Emily, Savannah, Holly, Aubrey, and Isabella, all of whom volunteered to sleep on the floor. Come to think of it, I don't know how I ended up in this bed. I did the same thing.

"Quiet, you," she groans, rubbing the crusts of yesterday's mascara off of her eyelashes. "I know I look terrible. You do, too."

On instinct, my hands fly up to my hair, which to my dismay, has come out of its braids and gotten frizzy. "Dang it," I groan, trying my best to smooth it down.

"You think _you _look bad?" Isabella asks, and I double back at seeing her hair all up in a giant poofball. With one quick shake, it falls completely straight again. "This happens every morning to me. It doesn't matter where I am. It just does."

"Where are we?" Aubrey asks, sounding somewhat panicked as next to her, Holly stretches. "Are we in Never-Land? I'd rather not get eaten by a crocodile today."

"No, Aubrey, remember? We're at Ginger's house," Holly explains.

"Ohhhh," her ditzy girlfriend replies, now seeming to understand. "I see."

"I got like _no _sleep last night," Savannah moans, taking her sweatshirt off and fanning herself. "Is there even any air-conditioning in here? I can't believe I'm saying that when it's the middle of March, but seriously."

"I don't think so," Emily informs her with her sophisticated British accent. "I was hot as well. It must have to do with the way the air-conditioning doesn't come _on _when it's technically still winter."

"Point," Savannah admits, blinking repeatedly to adjust her eyes to the light.

"You know, maybe we should go down to the kitchen," I tell the others after feeling a rumble in my stomach. "I'm hungry."

After everyone agrees that that would be best, we all get up and walk out to Ginger's kitchen, still fully clothed from the day before since we obviously don't carry pajamas around with us all of the time. Or ever, for that matter.

Walking into the kitchen, I see that everyone else is somewhere in the kitchen or the dining room already. Ginger looks pretty embarrassed since she's the only one in pajamas, but no one else seems to care. When she notices the seven of us wandering into the room, she gets up and walks over to us. "I've got a ton of different cereals and some fruit and stuff over there, and you can microwave yourself some frozen pancakes or waffles or something." She shrugs. "Sorry I don't have much, but it's usually just my mom and me."

"Don't you think your mom's going to notice that your food is gone?" Phineas points out before eating another bite of Rainbow Fruity Flakes. I then notice Irving standing next to him, eyes bloodshot. Lilly is sitting down at the kitchen table, head lying down on top of it and her blond hair sticking up everywhere. However, I don't see Adyson. Or Vienna, for that matter. Oh well. They're probably just still sleeping.

"Hey Irving," I say to him, hoping to get some of his spirits back up. "You feeling okay?"

He shakes his head before sitting down on the floor since there aren't any open seats at the table. "No, I feel the _worst_," he moans. "What on earth was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about being stupid, so you went for it," Buford grunts. Irving shoots him a glare but says nothing.

"What about you, Lilly?" I wonder.

"Shush," she grumbles. "I also feel terrible."

"But hey," Holly speaks up, looking up from her waffles. "Where's Adyson? And Vienna? I only noticed that V wasn't here because it's been five minutes and she hasn't said one obnoxious thing."

Everyone kind of just looks at each other and shrugs at the same time before going back to their respective meals. All I do is grab one of the plastic bowls on the counter and fill it with some Frosted Flakes before taking one and munching.

"The last I saw them, they were in Ginger's room with some of us," Gretchen tells us. For some reason, she isn't eating anything.

"Or you could just look up at the doorway and see someone looking at you all," someone says irritably. Startled, all of us except for Lilly and Irving glance up at the door to see Vienna, followed closely by a very tired-looking Adyson.

"I didn't think being in a hangover would feel so bad," she moans, sort of just slumping through the kitchen and sitting on the floor like Irving. "My head hurts."

Irving then grabs a camera out of nowhere and snaps a picture of himself. I think about asking him where he got it and why he just did that, but then figure that'll sound weird. So I don't.

"Well," Isabella says to the three former drunks, crossing her arms. "Did you all learn your lesson about drinking underage?"

"I should have known," Adyson grumbles, putting her head in her hands. "It's how my mom got pregnant with me." She sees all of us giving her strange looks before rolling her eyes. "Don't ask. And yes, Isabella, I learned my lesson."

Isabella nods in approval before looking at the other two. Lilly just grunts a yes while Irving nods weakly in reply. "Well, that's good, then."

"It wasn't our best idea, that's for sure," Irving says. "But Buford, next time someone comes over, make sure your liquor cabinet is locked."

"Why are you blamin' this on me?" Buford asks him, looking annoyed. "It's yer own fault ya went in there in the first place."

"True," Irving admits, scratching his ear.

"So now we know exactly what not to do when we're underaged," Milly says before taking her cereal bowl and tossing it into the sink. "Or else we all have to unexpectedly spend the night to make sure the drunks don't go crazy."

Some of us snicker while Ginger just looks annoyed. "That's not really fair," she accuses Milly. "You can't blame me for not wanting to be in the same house as three people under the influence of alcohol by myself."

"And at least now I know that I _did _make this party more interesting," Adyson says with a small smirk. "Didn't I?"

"Yes," Emily informs her. "Yes, you did."

"Just please don't do it again, okay?" I ask her, and we all nod in agreement.

"Sure thing," the brunette tells us. "But…just one more thing." When we all lean in just a little to hear her since she's speaking so quietly, she smiles. "Can you tell me what cereals there are and then get one for me? I _really _don't feel like getting up."

* * *

**Life lesson, folks. Don't drink underaged, or else other people are going to have to make sacrifices they don't want to make. In this case, it was mild, but it can be far more serious. As for the actual story… how was this? Better than the other version?**


End file.
